Indifference
by kenzieee4
Summary: A battle against Wu is coming quickly, and Sima Zhao has a lot to worry about. The behaviour of his adviser is troubling him especially. How could anyone be so heartless? With Jia running off alone, what will happen when Zhao has to find him? Jia Chong's life is on the line, and it rests in the hands of Sima Zhao, Wen Yang, and Xiahou Ba to save him.
1. Chapter 1

"_What's one more blood stain on my hands?"_

Jia Chong's words haunted Sima Zhao. How could the other man kill so much….and not seem to care? How could anyone have such an icy heart?

"Hey, Jia How are you today?" The youngest member of the Sima clan greeted his friend with the usual laid back smile.

"Fine," Jia Chong replied dismissively, returning to cleaning the blood of his latest victim from his axes.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I suppose."

Sima Zhao hesitated, scratching the back of his neck. "I was…just wondering…why you're always so cold. I mean…it's as if you don't feel at all…"

The silence that followed hung heavily in the air. His friend tensed at the question, keeping his gaze steadily locked on the ground.

"Why the sudden curiosity, hm?"

"…I guess I just…you know…worry about you," Zhao mumbled. "Just making sure nothing will get in the way of your job," he added hastily. "That's all."

"Indeed?" Jia Chong turned to face him, staring him down. "Do you honestly want to know why? Or are you just trying to make conversation?"

"Yes, I really want to know!"

"Mm…I suppose I will tell you, my lord," the smaller man reluctantly nodded, averting his eyes. "I try not to let things bother me. So I block it all out. That's all. It protects me, in a way. Everyone I care about…leaves me in the end. So I don't get close to people," he shrugged and bowed his head. "Pardon, my lord. I'm going to retire for the evening."

Zhao blinked and slowly nodded, watching his friend walk back to his chambers in the palace. He frowned, sighing and shaking his head. "Jia…I don't understand why you don't just talk to someone…"

Jia sat at the desk in his room, running a hand through his hair. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. "What have I become…?" He sighed and stood, taking off his coat and laying down on his cot. "Just forget about it," he chided himself. "It's stupid to dwell. I have a battle to fight in tomorrow…"

In just minutes, the Jin officer fell asleep.

However, on the other side of the palace, Sima Zhao couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had shared with his officer…

"Is it Zhuge Dan's death that is bothering him?" He bit his lip, beginning to idly wander around the palace. "Or something else? Surely something is wrong. He's acting so strangely. His explanation wasn't good enough…"

Eventually, the Jin officer neared the room of the very person who was worrying him. Curiously, he peeked inside. His advisor was already fast asleep. "He looks much younger when he sleeps…" Zhao smiled almost fondly. "And he looks a lot less troubled. I guess the war takes its toll on everyone…" He turned and walked back to his own room, looking a bit more relaxed. "I'm glad he's okay…" He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, drifting off quickly.

**A/N: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. It belongs to Koei.**

**sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter should be longer, I think. And I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. I just find the relationship between Jia Chong and Sima Zhao fascinating, so I decided to right about it. Plus I just love Jia Chong and I felt like expanding upon his character. I've only played Dynasty Warriors 5, 6, and 8...so I guess I'm not too qualified to write this but, I hope I'm doing okay. The only story mode I've fully completed, hypothetical and all, is Jin, so that's the kingdom I know most about.**

**Sidenote...I know it's been forever since I've updated a bunch of stories. I'm sorry. I've just lost most of my inspiration. This story is being written because I got Dynasty Warriors 8 the week it came out and I just love it, so...I'm writing about it! **

**Hope you've enjoyed the first little chapter and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today, they would battle Wu. Sima Zhao would be leading Jia Chong, Wen Yang, and Zhong Hui into battle. The general couldn't help but worry about his advisor, however. The raven-head hadn't seemed fit for battle last night. He wasn't so sure about today. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Ah, my lord, may I talk to you?"

Speak of the devil and he shall come…

"Yes, of course, Jia. What is it?" Zhao turned to face his friend.

"Please, forget that last night ever happened. It's really nothing. Don't let it trouble you." The advisor looked at Zhao airily, looking almost bored per usual.

"…Respectfully, I can't just forget about it. But, I mean, I won't stop you from fighting." The Sima shrugged and stretched. "Do whatever you want, Jia. I don't care. Just, you know, _try _to be careful?"

"Of course, my lord. I always attempt to be careful, at the very least." Jia smiled and bowed his head before heading to his room to prepare for battle.

"My lord, I can't seem to find Zhong Hui anywhere!"

Zhao sighes and glanced at the person telling him this news. "Wen Yang, it's nice to see you awake and on time for battle. What about Zhong Hui?"

Wen Yang laughed nervously. "I am improving on my lateness, my lord. As for Zhong Hui, I honestly can't say that I know. I can't seem to find him anywhere. He shrugged. "Oh, and, you have a letter." He handed Zhao a folded paper, smiling faintly, "From your father."

"Thank you." Zhao cautiously opened the letter, reading it through. "Well, Zhong Hui rebelled. Father took care of it. I'm guessing that's why you were unable to find him."

Yang looked rather unsurprised. "I kind of figured that, honestly. He never was the type to be ruled over. Of course, it's a shame that we lost such a talented officer."

"In other words, he's an asshole. But, agreed. Who will fight in his stead, now, though?" The Sima sighed deeply.

"We'll just get Xiahou Ba to do it, I suppose." The knight shrugged. "He's generally at least slightly agreeable."

"True. It's decided then. Ba will assist us."

"What am I helping you guys with?" The said Xiahou piped up from behind them, smiling pleasantly.

"Zhong Hui rebelled, so…you're helping us today," Yan replied, sighing. "Shall we go now, then?"

"We have to wait for Jia," Zhao pointed out. "Have some patience, Yang." He chuckled quietly.

"Quite sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen. I'm ready to go now." Jia was now standing behind them, a bemused smirk on his face.

Yang turned around and swallowed, averting his eyes. "It's good to see you. Time to go _now?_"

Zhao nodded. "Yeah, now we should probably go."

And so…the odd bunch made their way to the battlefield. A laid back ruler, a cold-blooded advisor, a prideful knight, and an almost-traitor…they made quite the interesting group.

* * *

The battle was fairly easy. After all, this was just Wu. Nothing special any more, of course. Zhao scanned the surrounding battlefield. Yang was catapulting enemies away from him with his javelin, looking rather unimpressed. Ba was laughing, per usual, gleefully slashing through any soldiers that came near him.

Chong was…

Wait, where was Jia Chong?

"Damnit…" Zhao frowned. "Don't tell me…he went to fight Ding Feng already…?!"

"I won't let you anywhere near our lord!" Lianshi growled, glaring at her opponent, Jia Chong, vehemently.

Chong met her gaze evenly, raising an eyebrow. "Ah…I really hate to fight a woman and hurt her. It makes me feel so guilty in the morning."

"What a shame. I can't say that I really give a damn, considering that I'll probably kill you," the woman ground her teeth in frustration. "You bastard." She drew her crossbow and fired an arrow that whizzed past Chong's cheek, making a thin cut.

"Tut tut…make every arrow count, miss," Chong smirked, brandishing his throwing axes. Lianshi flinched, but her expression hardened.

"Just a warning." She drew another arrow, firing it quickly. The advisor dodged it easily, dashing forward and slashing along her shoulder. She bit back a cry of pain, firing another arrow.

Chong dodged it again, looking vaguely amused. "You seem to be running out of arrows, miss. What then?"

"Shut up, you dog." She spat, firing yet another arrow, which the raven skillfully evaded. "Just sit still!"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm still needed in the battle. At least, for now," the advisor replied.

The woman scowled at him, loosing her final arrow. It missed him by a few inches this time, proving that her wound was starting to take its toll.

Chong advanced forward, raising his axes. He threw them both, making an 'X' on her torso. She cried out softly, falling back. The raven moved forward, kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "It's a shame things had to end this way. And we were doing so well together…"

Lianshi looked up at him for a few moments. She pulled an arrow from her boot and stabbed him in the chest with it before going limp, a small, accomplished smile on her face.

Chong's eyes widened in surprise and pain, but he smirked. Blood dribbled down his chin. "Oh…clever. But I'm…afraid I must go on, for now." He stood up straight, grimacing and making his way towards Ding Feng's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry, I planned on updating this sooner but I've had a ridiculous amount of homework lately. This might not be the best chapter either, but I really tried. Some of it is just filler stuff...but I've written all of it to develop the friendship between Sima Zhao and Jia Chong. And in case anyone was wondering, no, it's not slash, just friendship. Just letting y'all know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.**

"Jia! Jia!" Zhao called out, looking worried. "Where the hell did you go, moron?!" He hurried towards Wu's castle, biting his lip. He cut down any soldiers in his path, noting with growing unease that there weren't very many. Eventually, he stumbled upon the corpse of a woman. "Ah…he was here…" the Sima mumbled, sighing. "Not many other people could take Lady Lianshi down…" Curiously, he examined the room. When he saw a turquoise pendant of the JadePalace, he felt his blood run cold. "He would never just leave this. Something must've happened. Shit, shit, shit." He continued going forward through the castle, cursing the whole way.

* * *

Jia Chong slowly made his way to Ding Feng's room, looking a bit pained, yet determined. He reached for his pendant to cling to, freezing upon not finding it. "Where on earth…" he frowned. "I guess it's a sign. Perhaps, now that I've lost it, Zhao will find it. Then, my work here will be done." He chuckled bitterly upon reaching his destination, slowly walking inside.

"So you managed to get here?" the Wu officer standing in the back of the room looked at the intruder evenly, studying him. "You got past Lady Lianshi. Not without injury though, I see. I'll have to finish the job, him?" He pulled out his chakram, raising it.

"As I'll finish my own job. I must help Lord Sima Zhao realize his dream," Chong replied, drawing his own weapons.

"Haven't you already helped plenty? You really shouldn't give your life for such people. You could always just join us, you know," Feng pointed out. "There's no need to lose you life."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Despite what you may think, I pride myself upon being loyal. I won't defect for anyone. Least of all you," the advisor kept his chin up, meeting Ding Feng's gaze evenly.

The Wu officer shrugged. "You can't say I didn't offer."

"You're right, I can't," Chong replied smoothly, smirking faintly. He feinted to the right, instead throwing his axes to the left. They slashed two incisions on his opponent's shoulder and chest.

"Tricking is for weaklings. I prefer fighting head on," Feng snarled, rearing up and swinging his giant blade in a would-be fatal blow, had Chong not jumped out of the way just in time.

"Then I suppose I'll simply have to live with the title of weakling forever in your eyes," the raven countered, chuckling softly. He dashed behind the Wu officer, burying one of his axes into Feng's back. Feng let out a guttural growl, turning and charging Jia Chong. The startled advisor tripped and fell backwards, a bit of fear in his eyes finally showing. So far, the adrenaline rushing through his body had kept his injury from affecting him too much, but now…now it was starting to hurt fairly badly. His head spun, and he was unable to concentrate on anything. He only had one axe left now. Things weren't looking too good…

* * *

Sima Zhao hurried into Ding Feng's chambers just in time to see his advisor get struck by a huge ring blade. A pained gasp made the Sima wince. He quickly drew his sword, advancing behind Ding Feng and piercing the Wu officer straight through his chest. Zhao noted the axe already buried in his enemies' chest. Feng's eyes widened in shock before he fell forward, crushing Jia Chong beneath him. Zhao shoved him away in a panic. "Jia! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Jia coughed quietly, weakly setting his second axe beside himself. "He didn't…he didn't hit me.." he wheezed. "I blocked it…"

"You're still hurt, moron!" Zhao ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Damnit, Jia."

Jia stayed silent for a few moments. "Mm…did you find the seal?" he asked softly. "I seem to have lost it."

"Well, yeah, actually. I did." The Sima nodded and held said pendant to show his friend. "Do you want it back?"

"No, no…this means you'll finally be able to…handle things on your own…" the raven closed his eyes and relaxed, exhaling.

"I can't handle things on my own! I'm not letting you die here, you asshole. Shut up and come on home. We'll save you. Don't act like you're leaving," Zhao carefully picked Jia up, carrying him out of the castle. The advisor looked embarrassed, but he leaned on his friend.

"You can handle things, though. You…really don't have to go through all this trouble…just for me," he whispered.

"But I need you. You're my best friend. Someone I can trust. Someone I can count on. So I definitely need you." Zhao sighed quietly and shook his head, looking sad. "You can't say shit like that. I know you don't like to get close to people, but please give me a chance, Jia. You're important. Don't give up."

The advisor looked at his general with slightly widened eyes, pausing before smiling weakly. "Zhao…" he chuckled almost bitterly. "I'll do my very best. And, honestly…my lord, I consider us rather close already. But…if you insist, we…we can talk as friends more often. Thank you…" He looked vaguely happy. "…I'm…feeling a bit light-headed, though…can we go b-back…?"

"Right! Yeah, of course. Sorry. No need to thank me, Jia. I really just want you to be okay." The Sima started walking again, quickening his pace.

"So it…won't interfere with my work?" his friend teased, laughing weakly.

"Well, no, not this time," Zhao mumbled, rolling his eyes and looking embarrassed. He finally walked into camp, going straight to Jia's tent. He rested the raven on his make-shift. "Just…hang on a moment. I'll contact my father for a medic, and in the mean time, I'll see if anyone here knows anything about medicine…" The general went outside, his worry finally seeping onto his face. He looked around. "…Guys, can anyone help me? Jia Chong is hurt…"

When there was no answer, the Sima sighed helplessly and hastily went to his own tent, writing a letter to his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm hoping to update this as often as I can, and considering I don't get days off very often, I'm using this opportunity to post chapter four. This chapter features Wen Yang and Xiahou Ba as medics! Yay, right? Woo. Sorry, this really is a pretty pathetic filler chapter, I'm trying to move things along. Ba and Yang kind of lighten the mood a little bit, I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors.**

In his tent, Jia Chong was laying on his bed, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was even paler than normal. Sima Zhao peeked inside, biting his lip. He sighed upon realizing that his friend was asleep, sitting beside the bed. "I sent word to my father, and I'm pretty sure Wen Yang will be able to help you once he returns from the battle field. You'll be okay. I'm not going to let you die."

The silence that met him didn't ease Zhao's worry. It only served to further it. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "…I really don't know what I'll do if you die. I'll be totally lost. I mean, there's no one who could ever replace you…" he reluctantly opened his eyes back up, glancing at Jia and frowning. He stood. "What am I doing, sitting here? I should be trying to help more. Jeez, I really need to step things up…" he smoothed back Jia's hair affectionately, smiling faintly before making his way back outside.

* * *

Wen Yang stood outside of Sima Zhao's tent, looking anxious. When the general finally walked up, looking unusually tired, the knight was a bit hesitant to say anything. He finally did speak up, however. "My lord…you said you required assistance…?"

The Sima blinked and glanced in Yang's direction. "Hm…? Oh, yeah. I do need help. Jia Chong is injured. Why, can you help?" He asked, looking hopeful.

Yang shifted uncomfortably, but he nodded. "Yes, I can help. I think. What happened? It may be beyond my skills if he is injured very badly."

"He has an arrow in his chest. Is there any hope of him living?"

The knight's brow furrowed in thought. At last, he replied, "There's hope. Master Jia Chong is a strong person. I will do all that I can to assist. I'd hate to see an ally die." _'Not after seeing Zhuge Dan die…' _he added in his head, but he didn't like to bring up that subject around the general. It was rather touchy.

"Thank you, Wen Yang. I really do appreciate this," Zhao said quietly. Wen Yang nodded, internally frowning. Lord Sima Zhao certainly was acting out of character…this was really a big deal. Yang bowed his head.

"I will go right away, and give you tidings of his condition as soon as I can," he assured the brunette before swallowing and heading to his own tent. He took off his helmet and his bulky armor, setting it beside his bed. "Jia Chong is injured, of all people. This does not bode well…" Yang gathered up his medical supplies and bit his lip, seeming to be debating something. After a few moments, he went to Xiahou Ba's tent, stepping inside. Ba was asleep on his bed, curled up. He mumbled something in his sleep, shifting.

Yang knelt beside the bed and poked the brunette rapidly, looking slightly annoyed. "…wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up," he chanted, eventually waking the sleepy warrior up. Ba opened his eyes and shrieked, shoving the knight away and scrambling to the corner of the bed. Eventually, he relaxed enough to speak.

"Jeez, Yang, what the heck are you doing?! Can't anyone get some shut-eye around here?" He crossed his arms.

Wen Yang just stood up straight and brushed himself off, shrugging. "…Lord Sima Zhao requires our assistance. Master Jia Chong is injured, and we're the only ones here who can help him. And you're going to help me help him, got it?"

"Oh. Um, okay, I guess. I don't want to see anyone die, not that Jia Chong likes me all that much," Ba slowly stood and stretched, yawning. "Mm…what should I bring? All my medical supplies, or what?"

"Probably all of them," Yang shrugged, "I'm bringing all of mine. I hope this will go alright."

"Okay. I'm sure it will," the warrior gathered up his supplies before walking out of the tent with the knight, heading to Jia Chong's tent.

Wen Yang cautiously peeked inside, frowning deeply upon seeing the sorry state of Jia Chong. The advisor was shivering and pale, which meant he probably had a fever…

"We need to be quick, or this could end really badly…" the knight said quietly, quickly preparing some herbs. "Check and see if he is hot. If so, give him this to drink. If not, begin to remove the arrow from his chest."

"Yes, sir," Xiahou Ba mock-saluted and chuckled very softly, pressing his palm to Jia Chong's forehead. "He's practically burning up, Yang. We really _do _need to be quick…" his expression turned serious. He took the cup that held the newly made herb mixture and carefully pulled Jia Chong into a sitting position, raising the cup and pouring the liquid into the advisor's mouth. Once Ba was sure the medicine had been swallowed, he lowered Chong back onto the pillows.

"…I told you that already, you know. There's no need to repeat everything I say," Yang prepared bandages and a small knife, going over to the bed. "Time to remove this arrow. It certainly is embedded in his chest. This won't be easy. Can you cut the arrow head off, please?"

"Yeah, sure. I wasn't repeating you for no reason, I'm just kind of surprised about how serious this is," Ba rolled his eyes and took the knife, cutting the arrow head off quickly.

"Ah, I see. I have the bandages prepared, so you're going to remove the arrow. I'll make sure he doesn't bleed out afterwards," Yang's expression remained passive, but worry shone in his eyes. Ba fell silent for awhile.

"Alright. I can do this. I hope." He bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before yanking the arrow out in one stroke. A pained shout filled the tent until Wen Yang covered Jia Chong's mouth. Ba grimaced and covered his mouth, turning. "I'll be back…." He ran outside the tent, bending over and vomiting up his breakfast.

Yang ignored the warrior and swiftly began wrapping up Jia Chong's wound, looking almost afraid. "Don't scream, please. I'm sorry, it had to be done, master Jia Chong. You'll feel better soon…"

There was no reply from the advisor. His breathing grew heavy and a bit labored, and he weakly clutched the side of his bed. Yang wiped sweat from his forehead and put pressure on Chong's bleeding wound. Eventually, he stemmed the flow of blood, and looked relieved upon the discovery of Jia Chong being asleep again. "…Sleep well. I'll be back to check on you straight in the morning."

Yang stepped outside and blinked, seeing Xiahou Ba doubled over in front of the tent. "Ba, are you squeamish?"

Ba immediately stood up straight, but when he did, he looked a bit green again. "Yeah…" he admitted, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. I don't like seeing people I know in agony like that, especially when I was the one who caused it. I'm not feeling so well…I'm going to have to go back to sleep."

"There's no need to apologize," the knight's expression softened. "Go to sleep. I will let Lord Sima Zhao know how Jia Chong is, and how you helped out."

The warrior smiled weakly in appreciation. "Thanks, Yang. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He walked towards his tent, slipping inside and falling asleep almost as soon as he laid down.

Wen Yang nervously made his way to Sima Zhao's tent, stepping inside. "…Lord Sima Zhao?"

Zhao glanced up at him from the letter he was writing, running a hand through his hair. "Hello, Wen Yang. How's Jia Chong?"

"He has a fever, but Xiahou Ba and I have successfully removed the arrow from his chest. I'll check on him again in the morning, I just thought you would like an update," Yang informed him. The general frowned faintly and nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll have to thank Xiahou Ba tomorrow. Do you mind if I see Jia Chong after you check on him?"

"No, of course not. I'm sure he'll be awake." Yang nodded and yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep for the night. Good night, Lord Sima Zhao. You really should get some sleep, or you'll be exhausted." The knight bowed his head before heading outside.

Zhao blinked a few times, slowly setting his quill down. "Yeah…you're right…" he said quietly, standing and laying down on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Good night. I really hope tomorrow is a better day…"

Eventually, he fell asleep, still frowning faintly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the grand finale! Well, kind of. I couldn't exactly come to a decision on the ending for this, so I'm writing two versions. One is hypothetical, where everyone is happy and things are wonderful. Then a more realistic version, where things are sad and depressing and angsty. Since I've been in a good mood for awhile and I think you guys might like this version more, I'm uploading the happy ending first. The next and final chapter will be the sad ending. Sorry for the sappy and cheesy-ness of this chapter. It's so fluffy in some parts it could rot your teeth. (As in the bromance is so fluffy, not that you couldn't take it in another way if you wanted to, hint hint.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.**

* * *

Early in the morning, Wen Yang made his way out to Jia Chong's tent. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before silently going inside. The advisor looked a bit better, though he was still quite pale.

"Master Jia Chong, are you still asleep?"

"…No," came the quiet, raspy reply. Jia opened one eye and glanced at Yang almost apprehensively. He hesitated before saying, "Thank you for helping me. I really am thankful."

"You're welcome." Yang nodded before sitting down next to the bed and making some more medicine. He handed the fresh cup to Jia, asking, "Do you think you can drink this?"

"Yes, of course." The raven gradually sat up, taking the cup. "I appreciate all this help." He took a deep breath before downing the drink in one gulp, grimacing and setting the cup down. He laid back down, looking relieved. "By the way, there's really no need to call me 'Master.' I'm just Jia Chong."

"My apologies," the knight stood and bit his lip. "M-...Jia Chong, I believe Lord Sima Zhao is outside. I'll send him in, and check in on you later."

"Alright," Jia nodded. "Thank you again."

Yang shuffled out of the tent, smiling knowingly when he saw Sima Zhao standing outside. "He's alright, my lord. You can go in now." He bowed his head before going to the recently made fire in the middle of camp. Xiahou Ba was already making breakfast, having made a full recovery from yesterday's events. Perhaps things really would be fine and return to normal.

"One can dream," Ba said softly as Yang sat next to him, seemingly reading the knight's thoughts.

"You're right. I'm content to dream, for now," was the reply. The two friends fell into comfortable silence, enjoying the crackling of the fire and the knowledge that for now, life was good.

* * *

Sima Zhao's face lit up upon hearing Wen Yang's good news, and he wasted no time in going inside Jia Chong's tent. His advisor looked up and smiled wearily.

"Hello, Zhao. It's nice to see you," he greeted. Zhao grinned and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Jia, I'm glad you're alright. You seriously scared me. What would I do without you?"

"You'd continue to play a fool and wander around aimlessly awhile, until you finally had some sense knocked into you by Lady Yuanji," Jia replied, gingerly sitting up. He idly played with the sheets.

"You're probably right. But you forgot to add the whole 'me being really depressed' bit. Because I would be," Zhao's grin faded. "Please don't do something stupid like that again." He paused and held out the raven's pendant. "And don't lose this again, either."

Jia took the pendant and looked at it for awhile, falling silent. After some time, he tied it around his neck. "I won't," he said firmly, nodding. "I swear, I won't. I'll be more careful. I don't want to make you upset, Zhao. I apologize for have doing so."

"It's okay. You're not dead, that's all that really matters now." The general glanced at his friend, who was nervously biting his thumb. "Chill. I'm just really glad everything will be fine."

"Mm…I'm sure things will calm down after this. After all, we did just win a major battle," Jia reluctantly lowered his hand, deciding to fidget with the sheets again instead.

"I wouldn't call you nearly dying winning, but whatever. You defeated Lian Shi and I took out Ding Feng, so it's sort of a win," Zhao frowned faintly. "Do you ever relax?"

"No."

"That's stupid. As soon as you're okay again, I'm helping you relax. I refuse to take no for an answer."

The raven paused before laughing quietly and smiling. "Okay. Whatever you say, my lord. You are the master of relaxation, after all."

Zhao relaxed and smiled in return, shifting on the bed and moving a small bit closer to his friend. "You know, it's really nice to see you smiling and laughing. You hardly ever just let yourself be happy."

The other man looked thoughtful. "You're right. I don't let myself be happy often. What a nasty habit. I guess I'll have to work on that, hm?"

"Yes, yes you will," the general said almost sternly. "You're usually such a downer, and you think too much. Start by stopping to smell the roses. Just doing that will be a huge help to you, I'm sure."

"I don't think too much!" Jia protested, "I simply plan ahead! I think of every possibility-"

"That's _so _over-thinking," Zhao countered. "I just go with the flow, and I find it to be much easier and beneficial."

"Well, someone has to do the planning, and as your advisor, the responsibility falls to me. I'll try to relax more, but I can't change everything about myself," the raven huffed and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked tired.

"I know that. I'm sorry." The Sima studied his friend carefully. "You don't look so hot. I'll leave you to rest and come back later, okay?"

"Thank you." Jia laid down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep shortly after. Zhao smiled faintly and stood, stretching.

"I really am glad you're okay, Jia." He carefully pulled the sheet up to his sleeping friend's chin. "I'll see you soon, then."

* * *

"Lord Sima Zhao?" Xiahou Ba timidly poked his head inside the general's tent. "You have a visitor."

Sima Zhao looked up from his desk, blinking. "Wait, seriously? A visitor? That's kinda weird. Send them in."

"He wants you to come out and see him, though."

"…Oh. Uh, okay," the Sima reluctantly stood and walked outside. To his surprise, his father was standing outside the tent. Sima Yi looked much older than Zhao remembered, and much more tired.

"Son," the renowned strategist looked at his only living son in slight concern, though it barely showed. "You need help? I came as soon as I could after receiving your letter..."

Zhao tilted his head. "Hello, father. Well, I _did _need help. Jia Chong was injured. I do believe he's alright now, though."

Yi looked stunned. "He was injured? May I see him?"

"Sure. Just talk to Wen Yang, he's who's taking care of Jia."

Sima Yi nodded and made his way to Wen Yang and Xiahou Ba, who were still happily chatting. "Wen Yang, I have a question."

When Yang heard that voice, he could have sworn he nearly had a heart attack. Immediately, he turned around and bowed his head. "Lord Sima Yi! I'll answer readily! As long as I am able to answer the question, of course. Which I should be able to. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to-"

"That's quite enough blabbering. I only want to know where Jia Chong's tent is, and if I may visit him," The strategist chuckled very quietly. Yang could feel his cheeks getting hot.

"You're welcome to visit him, though he may be asleep, my lord," he replied, pointing to the correct tent.

"Thank you." Yi nodded and went into Jia Chong's tent, taking off his hat. "Jia Chong?"

Jia yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Lord Sima Yi, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor did I expect to find you injured. Are you alright?" The Sima sat at the end of the bed, looking relieved to be off of his feet.

"I suppose. My chest hurts, but I did have an arrow lodged in it just…well, I don't know how long ago. It may be a day, or it might be two, or it might have been a week. I'm not quite sure any more," the raven realized, tilting his head. "How are you, my lord?"

"Tired," the elder man admitted, sighing. "I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. You're very important to my son."

"That's good to hear," Jia replied, idly twiddling his thumbs. "My lord, I've been wondering…should I perhaps tell Sima Zhao why I've been so secretive about everything? He still seems a bit upset after the whole Zhuge Dan incident. And what's going on with Zhong Hui? Did you knock some sense into his thick skull finally?"

"Zhong Hui will be returning to the army soon enough. I did manage to make him realize the error of his ways. My wife did as well, of course. In fact, it was mostly her…" Sima Yi looked a bit uneasy for a few moments, but he shook it off. "As for telling Zhao, you probably should. That would be my recommendation."

"I suppose I ought to let him know, then," the advisor sighed almost forlornly, "and of course we were just starting to become friends. What if he hates me after I tell him?"

"That's ridiculous. I don't think Zhao can truly hate anyone. It's one of his many incapacities."

"You're probably right, once again, my lord…"

"Why do I get the sneaking suspicion that my best friend and my dad are talking about me?" Sima Zhao peeked his head inside the tent, grinning. Jia returned the grin with his own, albeit small, smile. Yi just laughed quietly.

"Because we are," the strategist responded. Zhao shook his head and sat next to Jia on the bed.

"I figured. I heard some of your conversation. Not a lot of it though. Just that I apparently can't hate anyone."

"I'm going to leave you two to have a little chat," Yi announced, gingerly standing. "I'll be by the fire with Wen Yang and Xiahou Ba."

"Alright. Thank you for stopping by, my lord," Jia said quietly.

"See you, dad."

As soon as Sima Yi left the tent, Zhao visibly relaxed.

"So um…what were you and my dad talking about?" he asked.

"Many things. Zhong Hui is back in the army. He was just being a smug and insolent brat. Also, I need to tell you a few things. It's rather important…" the raven shifted uncomfortably and shivered.

The general blinked, looking a bit confused. He picked up his friend's jacket and handed it to him. "Here, you look like you're going to freeze to death. You need to talk to me? You've needed to talk quite a lot recently, huh?"

Gratefully, Jia took the jacket and put it on after retrieving a folded letter from one of the pockets. "Thank you, Zhao. I guess I have needed to talk to you a lot. My apologies. I think this letter should explain pretty much everything that you need to know…"

Zhao took it and slowly unfolded the note, reading it aloud. "'Zhao, if you're reading this, it means I'm either dead, or I'm alive and just letting you know my darkest secrets.'" He paused. "You're lucky it's the latter. Anyways, 'I suppose this all started when Zhuge Dan started conspiring with the emperor. The emperor wanted you dead. Zhuge Dan wanted you dead. You get the picture. I didn't tell you because I _knew _you would try to talk to him, try to change his mind…but his decision was already made. His fate was sealed the moment he talked to the Emperor. Actually, his fate was sealed the day he decided he disagreed with your leadership. He considered you a brute, unlike your brother. As you know, he rebelled. But you probably didn't know that he was conspiring with Wu and the Emperor. I had to take care of him. All problems have to be taken care of. So I did. I killed him. Another thing you probably didn't know…he was my friend. To some extent. Despite what most think, his death affected me quite a bit. That's why I've been so distant. I have nightmares about it most nights. I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't just told you these things. I'm better with a pen and paper than I ever will be with words. I know you've been angry with me because of the incident with him. I'm sorry I haven't come clean…I should have. Well, now I have. The emperor ending up dead because he was plotting against you. My highest priority is protecting you. Please understand that. That's why I've been secretive. I'm just trying to keep you safe. That is my purpose in life, and I'm happy to fulfill it. By the way, in case you were wondering, I was being sarcastic when I said my darkest secrets. They're only some of my secrets concerning you.'"

When the general finished reading the letter, Jia averted his eyes in embarrassment. "It's true. They're only a fraction of the secrets I have about you. Not that I mean that in a bad way, of course. I'm sorry about not telling you before now. But…I had to keep my secrets for awhile."

Zhao set the note down silently, biting his lip. He swallowed and hurriedly wiped his eyes. "You're so damn dumb, you know that? Seriously. I'm so lucky to have someone as loyal as you. I can't believe…" he trailed off for a few moments, struggling to find the right words. "You killed someone, your friend, for me. I mean, you've done way too much for my family and I. It's me who should be grateful to you."

"That's not true. You did spare my life after I ordered Cheng Ji to execute Emperor Cao Mao."

"Yes, but…" the general sighed softly. "You've always been so loyal. How could I possibly execute you for doing what had to be done?"

"Zhao, I helped kill an emperor. I'm not exactly popular anymore, after that," Jia laughed quietly. "I'm still grateful that you spared my life, though."

"You know, I really wish I knew more about you," Zhao said, "I mean, I know you. But I don't know that much about you."

"I'm not all that interesting," the advisor shrugged. "But I can tell you some of the details, if you'd like."

"I would like to know."

"Mm…alright. Well, my father was Jia Kui, who was a military general under Cao Wei. I inherited his title once he died. I eventually came to serve your brother, Lord Sima Shi, until…as you know, he died. Then I began serving you. I discovered that Zhuge Dan was being rebellious, of course. My first wife was Lady Li, daughter of Li Feng. Li Feng was apparently involved with the conspiracies of Emperor Cao Fang. I divorced Lady Li to show my loyalty to your brother, though she did bear me two daughters. Their names are Jia Bao and Jia Yu. I haven't really talked to them lately. Next I married Lady Guo Huai. No, she is not the same Guo Huai as you probably just thought of. I'm still married to her. We have two daughters, Jia Nanfeng and Jia Wu. We did have a son named Jia Limin, but…." Jia shifted uncomfortably, looking away. "My wife killed his wet nurse. Apparently I was having an affair with her. So Limin ended up growing ill and dying."

"So are you scared of your wife like my father is scared of my mother?" Zhao looked faintly amused.

"Yes, I think I am, considering she's murdered a wet nurse and consequentially my son," the raven muttered, sighing. "She's a nasty, cruel, and jealous woman."

"The cruel part seems a bit hypocritical, Jia," the Sima pointed out.

"Hmph…I wouldn't consider myself cruel…"

"If you say so," Zhao chuckled. "You're really crazy about the Simas, hm? You divorced your first wife, you executed your friend, you helped kill an emperor…jeez."

"I'm simply loyal. Besides, you're a better friend than Zhuge Dan ever was," Jia rolled his eyes and fiddled with his thumbs.

"What, wasn't old scowl-face a good friend?" The general started snickering. "That was probably kind of mean, huh? Not that I really care."

"Zhao, how rude," the advisor lightly whacked his friend on the arm. The expected response was a whiny, 'Hey, what was that for?!'. Instead, Jia felt himself being yanked into a hug.

"I already said I don't care," Zhao said quietly.

The raven looked at the other man with slightly wide eyes, a light blush tinging his cheeks. "I was only teasing." Tentatively, he hugged Zhao back, relaxing a small bit.

"Oh, I know. I'm sorry, Jia, but I'm going to have to check on everyone else soon. Are you feeling better for sure?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," Jia murmured, closing his eyes. "…you probably should stop wasting time here. I wish that wasn't the case…"

Zhao smiled faintly and shook his head. "I'll be back later, if you'd like. But I do have to go now."

Reluctantly, Jia released the Sima, sighing softly. "You don't have to come back. I ought to sleep, I think. So goodnight, Zhao."

"Goodnight, Jia." Zhao ruffled his friend's hair before standing. He grinned before walking outside, looking extremely happy. His father raised an eyebrow upon seeing him.

"You certainly look cheerful," Yi pointed out, looking faintly amused.

"That's because I am. Jia Chong is alright. I know tons more about him now. And I think he's finally starting to relax. Mission accomplished," the young man sat next to his father. "I feel so much better, knowing that he'll be alright."

"My, I wonder what Lady Yuanji will have to say…" the strategist smirked faintly, patting his son's shoulder. "I'm afraid I have to get back to your mother now, Zhao. Tell Jia Chong that I said goodbye." He stood and smiled faintly, walking to his horse.

That was the last time Sima Zhao would see his father, and he knew it. But that was okay, because their parting note was a positive one, despite years of quarrelling. That was all that mattered. Night soon befell the little camp. Even though Jia had told him not to, Zhao decided to slip into the advisor's tent and sleep on a chair next to the bed, deciding to surprise his friend.

Needless to say, the next morning nearly ended in disaster when Jia woke up with a random person sleeping on a chair in his tent. Luckily, he fully regained his senses rather quickly and tragedy did not ensue.

The duo became rather inseparable throughout the next few years, even more so than before. When Zhao received news of his father's death, Jia was there. When Jia received news of his second son's death, Zhao was there.

Eventually, the Sima did die, and they were separated. Though Jia Chong lived on after him and tried to keep everything in order, nothing was the same. He died years later of a lingering illness that had never seemed to quite go away…

Though at his funeral, his daughters could have sworn they saw a man with unruly brown hair and a clearly laid back personality leading their father to another place, hopefully better than the one he had known in life.


End file.
